


Four eyes and a guitar

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash, Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: It was simply not for him to experience happiness.He had made himself an idiot and maybe Cas was laughing at him just then. His heart shattered into a thousand shardsand he sobbed into the pillow.Dean cursed himself, he cursed that angel and he cursed God.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Damned gang!"

Muttering mumbling curses, Dean slammed the door to the garage behind him and rolled his eyes as he heard his brother with his angel making out loud in Sam's bedroom.

Sighing, he stood in front of Baby and looked at the traces she had received on the last hunt.

He did not like the fact that she was demolished again, but the work on his car distracted him from his thoughts, which turned around that angel in the trench coat lately. To be more specific, from the time his brother discovered his feelings for Gabriel. The two were stuck together, and Dean felt a bit excluded. Granted, he was jealous.

Not on the little joker who, in his opinion, does not fit his brother at all. Rather, the fact that he wanted something like that. And then there was this one incident. It was a good plan, but thank God it went wrong before everything went wrong.

Because if he had found out that Gabriel was behind all this, then he would probably have plucked each feather one by one from the smaller.

 

It was one of those days where he once again wanted to drag a woman off because he could not stand the constant snuggling and cuddling of the two in front of his nose.

After opening the door of his favorite pub, he let his eyes wander. Only one woman was sitting at the bar, and even though Dean thought it a bit strange that no one else was there, he strolled towards her.

She had turned her back on him, but her long, black hair fluttered slightly as if a wind was blowing from somewhere. He sat down next to her and cleared his throat. As she turned her head in his direction, he was speechless. For a few moments, he just stared at her.

"Do you want to introduce yourself and give me a drink, or just keep staring at me?" The person asked with a smile that was so amazing that he almost choked on his own saliva.

_'If Cas were a woman, then she would look just as beautiful'_

"Um ... excuse me; you only remind me of someone."

"Yes? Have we ever had the pleasure?" She smirked, but Dean could only shake his head because he was still so blinded by those big, blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean.

"Tell me about it."

"I ..."

Dean shook his head and ordered something to drink.

Actually, he had come through the door with a decision, but something went awry because in the course of the evening he could only think of that angel.

As if an invisible power had manipulated him so that he was suddenly no longer interested in women. He was already wondering if anyone had mixed something in his drink because he also felt a little dizzy.

The increasing consumption of alcohol also loosened his tongue.

"For being a woman, you can tolerate a lot," he smirked at the stranger.

"I have a lot more qualities," she grinned and shamelessly grabbed him between the legs.

Terrified, the dark blonde jumped up and shook his head to clear again.

"Listen, Casandra," he said, took a short break and tilted his head, because only then did he realize that name also reminded him of Cas.

Gabriel grinned slightly and started to do his masterpiece. Manipulating thoughts and changing his shape was a child's play, but now he wanted to learn about Dean's most secret desires.

"Look into my eyes, Dean. And then tell me about your secret desires and fantasies," he whispered, and Dean was mesmerized.

 

Suddenly Dean's cell phone rang.

Muttering inside, Gabriel closed his eyes because if that was Sam ...

_'If he now destroys my plan to which I have kindly dedicated him, then I will punish him so severely today that he will not be able to walk for a week!'_

It was not Sam. But Cas.

On the other hand, Gabriel also had to smile when he watched Dean, who was sitting dreamily smiling with the phone to his ear next to him until his expression stiffened.

"Where are you? Okay ... stay calm. I ... yes, I'll pick you up."

Hectic, he put the phone in his pocket and finished his drink. Dean probably would not have been allowed to drive in that condition, but his angel was in danger.

"I'm sorry, a friend needs my help," he shouted to the black-haired as he hurried to the door.

Of course, Gabriel had heard the conversation and knew that Cas had been attacked and injured.

 

"Did it work?" Sam wanted to know when he heard a noise of wings, and Gabriel was standing in his room.

"Screw the plan; Cassie is hurt. Dean is coming with him right away."

It was not long before they heard the Impala and only a few moments later Cas lay on Dean's bed.

"Why do you have to keep getting in trouble ..." Dean said at first, but only to dispel his concern as he stared at the flesh wound on his stomach, which was bleeding profusely.

"So you are lucky that there is an angel right now," Gabriel laughed and put his hand on it, but then had to sit down briefly because he felt a bit dizzy.

 

Cas was okay, he needed only a little rest so that his powers and his body could recover.

"What do you think if we go away and leave them alone for a few days?" The smaller whispered in Sam's ear while standing on tiptoe.

"What?"

When the three sat at the table and Sam told his brother, Dean stood up, shaking his head.

"What if his condition worsens?"

"Two ways, Nurse Dean. Either you can handle it alone, or you have to pray to me."

After Dean had punished him with a devastating look and then Gabriel had with a snap of the finger brought a lollipop and laughed extensively, Dean thought.

He had the opportunity to spend time with him alone, without being disturbed.

"Exactly," the smaller grinned in agreement, reading Dean's thoughts.

"Stop that, you gnome!" Dean growled, and Gabriel snorted in amusement.

As soon as he said that, he was really alone.

 

Quietly he slipped down the corridor and opened the door to his room a little gap.

Cas lay on the bed, eyes closed and motionless.

"That's what angels sleep like," he whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Cas's hand was only a few inches from Dean's, but he did not dare stretch it out.

_'Like Snow White'_

He had to grin slightly at the thought.

The hair was a bit messy and hung in his face, and when he let his gaze wander, he noticed that his clothes were pretty dirty. Should he dare? In his mind, he had already taken off his clothes. He got up and stood next to the bed.

"Cas?" He asked quietly, but the black-haired man does not react.

It was not just the fact that he wanted to wash the dirty clothes, but he wanted to see what was hidden among the many layers. Was that selfish of him?

This angel was so pure and innocent. What would happen if Cas was embarrassed? What if he did not understand that? Just as he did not understand many things.

While Dean was thinking about the consequences, his hands had become self-employed and already loosened the tie. Well ... since he had already started, he had to continue. Or?

Almost devoutly, he unbuttoned his white shirt and grinned slightly, revealing a white undershirt underneath. But how was he supposed to remove all this without Cas sitting up?

He postponed this idea later because his fingers had already opened the button and zipper of the pants. Dean looked up again, but Cas was breathing deeply and evenly.

Carefully, he pushed down his pants, which was not so easy, removed the socks and only then let his eyes wander. And he liked what he saw. He would never have thought it possible that such a beautiful body was under the layers of fabric.

_'What are you thinking, Dean. Are you stupid? This is your best friend and a man!'_

 

He had just played with the idea of cutting his undershirt with a pair of scissors when the angel moved and opened his eyes a crack.

"Cas?! Hey buddy. Nice that you're back."

"Dean?"

"Shhh ... do not talk, save your powers, but do me a favor and sit up for a moment. I'll help you."

Together they managed to remove Cas's clothes before the angel let himself fall back into bed, moaning heavily.

Only now noticed the black-haired that he was just in his boxer shorts in bed and blushed deeply.

"Did not know that an angel can blush," Dean grinned.

"What?!"

But he could not say more, because his eyes closed again with tiredness.

Almost reverently, Dean looked at the body lying on his bed. Even though the angel had already fought many battles, there was not a single scar on his skin except the one he had sustained that night.

Dean took a step back and shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind that made his heart beat faster. With one last look, he made sure that the man on his bed was fine, grabbed the laundry and softly closed the door behind him.

 

When Cas woke, he looked around in the darkness. He tried to remember what exactly had happened. He had been ambushed, and it was bloody for him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and heard through the closed door that someone was playing the guitar. He smiled because he knew it was Dean. Cas had often listened to him and watched. When he did that, he was invisible because he knew that Dean would stop as soon as there was someone in the room.

He loved his voice, and he loved those moments because Dean was so happy playing and singing. In these moments he could let go and did not have to worry about hunting, monsters or death.

After a few minutes, however, Cas overcame the tiredness again, and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning."

With a cup of tea mixed with some herbs, Dean stood by the bed as Cas opened his eyes.

"I know, but that's medicine, and you'll drink that," he said as the angel shook his head vehemently.

He was too weak to protest, and so he did what he was asked to do.

As Dean pulled back the blanket to change the bandage, Cas closed his eyes tightly.

His heart started beating faster, and it took him a moment to realize what was going on. Dean had taken his clothes off, and he felt incredibly naked. He had never shown himself that way, and that was so unpleasant to him.

He pulled and tugged, trying to cover himself as quickly as possible. This feeling was new to him.

"Dean. Where are all my clothes?"

"In the laundry. They were dirty."

"I ..."

When Dean saw the horror in his eyes, he suddenly realized he might have gone too far. So he quickly went to his closet to get him a tracksuit.

"I can do it alone," the black-haired mumbled and took the clothes from Dean's hand.

"Okay. I come again later."

_'You're such an idiot, Dean Winchester!'_

In a low voice, he muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen and was annoyed with himself that he had brought his friend in this situation. For years, he told Cas that he should respect his personal space and then he made something much worse himself.

After drinking a cup of coffee and studying the newspaper, he looked again for Cas. But he slept calmly and peacefully, and so the dark blonde decided to work a bit on his car.

Humming he lay under the car and thought about Cas. Even before his heart beat a few bars too fast when his angel had stared at him as if to explore the hunter …

But lately, something had changed because Dean could not stand that look anymore. He was afraid of what Cas might see. Because he would not understand. How should he? Dean hardly understood it himself.

If that angel were a woman, he would have been sure to be in love. But Cas was a man. Or ... no idea. A heavenly being in the body of a man.

The subject was not wholly foreign to him, because he was never a child of sadness and had also made his experiences in this regard. But ...

He rolled out from under the car again, drank his beer in two gulps, turned the music louder and tried to divert his thoughts to something else.

 

"Dean?"

Groaning, the black-haired sat up and looked around. He grabbed the water bottle and drank it greedily, called again for his hunter, but there was no sound.

Cas was vaguely aware of his surroundings as he moved unsteadily to the door, but he was so thirsty.

_'Unusual'_

It took some time for him to arrive in the kitchen, for the effort forced him to take small breaks again and again.

When he finally sat at the table, he closed his eyes and tried to hear where Dean was. Music. It came out of the garage.

One footstep in front of the other and his hand leaning against the wall as support, he started to listen to the sound, then opened the door and stood in the doorway.

He could not see Dean's face because it was under the hood. But his lower body shook to the beat of the music. Cas watched as his butt wiggled back and forth. Somehow hypnotized. The angel could not avert his gaze and stared at him for several minutes.

He narrowed his eyes and frowned when suddenly his heart started beating faster and his hands began to sweat.

"Dean," he could still croak before he fainted and collapsed.

 

The younger paused for a moment, feeling he had heard something. It sounded like something had fallen over. Dean put the tool away and looked around.

"Cas!"

In no time he ran to him, knelt beside him, tried to wake him up again by shaking.

Only now did he notice that the wound had started to bleed again.

"Hey!"

Since Cas was not awake, Dean grabbed him, lifted him in his arms and carried him back to the room, groaning.

"For not eating anything, you're pretty heavy," he murmured, carefully placing him on the bed before unzipping the jacket.

For a moment his eyes rested on his muscular upper body, which was as white as if he had never seen the sun.

_'Probably that's true'_

Inwardly, he then slapped himself and cleaned the wound.

When Dean sat beside him on the bed and looked at Cas, he could not help himself. He had to touch that angel. His fingers slightly trembled as he reached out and traced the contours of his chest.

_'Soft and yet so firm'_

Carefully, he stroked the two nipples that protrude like small, pointed mountains and then down over his stomach, traced the black hair that suggested the way to the holy of holies, until his hand remained on his stomach and rose and fell.

 

If Dean had not been so engrossed, he would have noticed that Cas was awake again. He dared not open his eyes. What was his favorite human doing there? This feeling was not unpleasant. On the contrary, a warmth spread in his body, and his heartbeat increased. But he could not arrange that. Cas wondered if he had a fever. He wanted more of that, because that tingling was exciting.

But suddenly it was over when the black-haired opened his eyes, and Dean pulled his hand away as if burned.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"I ... you ... your wound has burst again. I ... I re-taped it up. You need rest."

Stuttering, he jumped up and hurried to the door, closed it behind him and leaned against it, heavily breathing, leaving his friend confused.

 

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie ..."

Frowning, Cas turned in the direction of that voice and saw his brother sitting in the chair with a dirty grin.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm not here ... is just an astral projection. Sammy and I are riding the roller coaster. But anyway ..."

With a swing, he hopped onto the bed and took a big bite from his candy bar.

"Looks like Dean-o has the hots for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

He sighed softly, rolling his eyes, knowing that this would not be an easy task. But he had decided to pair them, and what he had set in his head was also enforced. No ifs and buts.

"Oh brother, do not pretend to be stupider than you are."

"I do not understand what you want to tell me with that. Of course, I love Dean. Since the day father created him."

"There's love ... and love," he grinned, patting both of his fists together.

 

His head whirred as Gabriel left him after a few minutes.

Although his brother had previously taken care that he was fine, somehow he did not feel well.

The things he had told him ... Cas could not imagine doing that with the older hunter. And Dean should want that too? With him? Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Desire, lust, need, sex ...

Now, he had existed for so long, but those words were new to him.

As if of course his feet carried him back to the garage. Why? He could not explain that to himself. Carefully, he opened the door and stood so that he could not be detected.

 

For Gabriel, that was fun. Of course, he had made himself invisible, because he did not want to imagine what would have happened if Dean had discovered him.

With a snap of his fingers he switched off the air conditioning, and it was not long before Dean got really hot. He pulled his shirt over his head and wiped his forehead before throwing it carelessly into a corner and putting his head back under the hood.

As Cas watched him, something happened in his body for which he had no explanation.

He had seen several Dean shirtless ... That is. Once.

But this time he also perceived him with all senses. How his muscles tensed with every movement, the way he moved his butt to the beat of the music, the sweat that glittered on his skin.

Even though Gabriel healed him, he felt weak and incredibly hot.

Shaking his head, he quietly closed the door behind him and went to the library to distract himself a bit. He did not search for anything specific, letting his fingers slide over the backs of the books and sighed again bored.

 

Gabriel watched him with a grin and with a snap of his fingers he conjured up some additional books that did not have anything to do with the men of letters.

Curious, the black-haired grabbed some and sat in a comfortable chair. The books were, how should it be different, about anatomy, love, and passion.

Men who explored each other's bodies and gave him explanations of questions he would never have dared to ask. With red ears, Cas greedily sucked everything in, and even if it had initially made him uncomfortable, he found more and more pleasure in it and imagined to experience these things with Dean.

 

"Damn!" Dean growled and got up so suddenly that he hit his head on the hood.

Something had happened that he could not explain and the oil splashed across his face and chest. And Gabriel giggled behind his hand.

"At least I did not mess up my shirt."

Annoyed, he threw his tools aside and made his way to the shower.

 

Somewhat confused, but also relieved that he finally knew what was wrong with him, Cas made his way back to Dean's room.

As he lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and taking in the many impressions he had previously gained, he was overcome by renewed doubts.

He did not know how it all worked. Theoretically yes. But practical? He was an innocent angel despite his age. So far, he had never felt the need to touch anyone or to be touched.

In addition, he was completely on his own because Jimmy had not been with him for a long time.

He had no idea of the body or its functions.

Cas once had an erection last year. For a day. The angel could not remember what had been the trigger, but he remembered that he was with Dean that day. Then he disappeared headfirst because he was afraid that Dean would otherwise have brought him to a doctor if he had discovered that Cas was injured.

Because he had noticed that it was uncomfortable for people to show this part of their body to someone else. He remembered well that he was sitting in a meadow all day staring at a waterfall, for there was nobody he could ask. Gabriel had disappeared at this time.

Now he knew what that meant. If he had known then, he would have been spared some agonizing hours.

 

"Um," he suddenly heard someone clearing his throat.

When Cas raised his head, the hunter stood in front of him, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"I ... I'm just going to get some clothes and ... yes."

With these words, he grabbed a pair of underpants from the closet and tried a little awkward to put these under the towel.

"It works like a clockwork," the smaller angel mumbled and giggled again when Dean slipped suddenly and lay on the floor. The boxer shorts hung around his thighs, and Cas's eyes widened as he caught a short ... far too short ... look, before Dean covered himself again, his head red.

"My work is done. See how you manage on your own," Gabe laughed and disappeared.

 

"Crap!"

That was all Cas had heard before Dean slammed the door behind him after grabbing some clothes to wear. The black-haired angel still sat motionless on the bed, digesting the impressions he had just gained.

He had to swallow hard at the thought of what he had just seen and where that was going to end up. Although Dean knew that this was probably just imagination, but he still felt the look of Cas on his holy of holies.

"And if so," he tried to calm himself. "He has no idea anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dean was about to make breakfast, he heard a scream. He dropped everything, the egg broke on the ground, and as fast as the wind he stormed into his room.

"What's happening?"

With terrified eyes, Cas stared at the hunter before he regained consciousness and stammered nervously, "Alright, I ... I just had a nightmare."

"Since when do angels dream?"

"Dunno Dean, I ... it's all okay."

With a wave of his hand, he shooed him out of the room and then aired the blanket.

He had already read about the phenomenon of the 'wet dream', but to experience, it scared him a little. He could not remember the dream that had gotten him into it, but he knew it was definitely not a nightmare.

Silently and unnoticed, he sneaked into the bathroom. There he got to know a new feeling. Shame. And the fear of being discovered. Suddenly he had the urgent need to take a shower. Usually angels did not have to do that, and he had to do it once in his time as a human being. It was a necessary evil. As he stood under the stream of water, still wondering why people could enjoy it, Dean knocked on the door.

"Are you all right?"

Cas was so shocked that he could still hold on to the shower rod before he slipped.

"Fuck," the angel said.

Dean listened at the door and raised his eyebrows in amusement, for he had never heard the angel curse.

"Should I help you?"

"Stay outside!"

Dean paused a moment longer, imagined Cas standing naked in the shower, soaping himself, brushing his hands along his skin. With a sigh, he made his way back to one of the rooms to play the guitar. That calmed him and made him happy.

 

In the meantime, Cas had used half the bottle of shower gel and was wrapped in a thick layer of foam from top to bottom. As the water pattered on his body, he looked down at himself. More precisely, he looked at the part that dangled between his legs.

Since angels did not have to pee, he never had it in his hand. That said, that was not quite true. Once Sam had dumped milk on his pants, and so he flew away to change them. It was also the first time and every man knew that you should carefully close the zipper of the pants.

He had to change his pants again because he was bleeding like a pig. Cas also sent a short prayer of thanks to his father, because he could heal himself, and not had to answer unnecessary questions.

The angel took his penis in his hand and looked at it from all sides. With that, he cautiously rocked up and down and let his hips circling, which caused him to chuckle a little. Cas left it at that because he could not understand why a man wanted to caress himself there.

 

On the way back to Dean's room he heard the guitar he loved so much, and since the door was not closed, he could also catch a glimpse of the hunter. He did not know the song or who had written it, but that did not matter.

With a small smile on his face, Cas stood in the doorway and listened to the beautiful voice, watching the fingers move on the guitar. But it was not long before Dean spotted him, and stopped.

"That was very nice, Dean," Cas said, smiling at him.

The hunter blushed and set the guitar aside. Both stared at each other for a moment without saying anything. Someone had to take the first step because the uncomfortable silence became worse and worse.

"How are you?"

"I feel good."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I'll lie down for a while then."

But Cas did not go right away, but stood on the wall for a few more moments, listening with his eyes closed as Dean picked up his guitar again and began to sing. This voice went right into his heart and made him happy.

 

It passed another day, without any special events. That is, except for the fact that the two consumed more and more in succession.

Cas spent the night worrying about it, and Dean spent his time in front of his computer, with lube and a lot of handkerchiefs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Sunshine," he hummed as he came to his room, whereupon Cas stared blankly at him.

"All right. Let me see your wound."

The enthusiasm in his voice had abated, and Cas pushed his shirt up a bit.

"More. I can not see anything."

Gently, he ran his fingers over the spot where only a scar on the skin was visible.

 

"Oh, man is that boring!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a stabbing pain spread in Dean's back. It felt like his shirt was burning into his body, and he immediately removed it.

"Fuck!" Dean groaned at the same moment and giggling, Gabe disappeared again.

 

"Dean!?"

Worried, the black-haired angel looked at him as the younger man gasped for breath.

"Come over. Lay down."

Cas jumped up and groaning; Dean writhed on the bed.

"What can I do? What do you need?"

"Your hands. I can not get there."

Cas had no idea about a massage, but when he saw that the hunter was in a bad mood, he did not hesitate and leaned over him. His somewhat shaky hands lay on his back and began their work.

As soon as the pain had come, it was gone again. First, Dean wondered, but then, it was damned pleasant to feel the cool hands of that angel on his skin. When asked if he did it right, Dean just replied with a short, scoffing laugh.

"There is no wrong, Cas. The pain has passed."

He should have bitten off because suddenly these wonderful hands had disappeared and left an unpleasant cold.

Cas was glad that he could stop again because his body was apparently still weak. He felt hot again, heart pounding too fast, and his mouth was dry as the desert. Besides, his hands were shaking, and his stomach was tingling.

Strangely, that always happened when Dean was around. When he was gone, he missed him, but his body felt better.

 

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

Cas turned, and as Dean dressed again, he looked into his big, blue, innocent eyes. Those eyes in which he had lost himself too often.

Those eyes, where he was afraid that they could see his true feelings. Those eyes, but where he also felt safe and protected.

Straight out and without thinking, Cas told him about his complaints.

Now Dean wanted to know and lure him out of reserve. Because only then could he be sure that Cas felt the same as he did. Dean had been injured too many times and also was the one who had often hurt. It should be different with Cas because that was not just a cheap one-night stand.

He loved that angel, but for nothing in the world, he wanted to be the first one to say it. Because he was Dean Winchester.

 

But he had to be the one who took the first step because the man in his bed had no idea that he would want it too. But how should he tackle the topic?

_'Hey, can I kiss you? I want you naked on the bed and want to hear my name when you scream with pleasure?'_

While he was still thinking, this topic was done by itself.

As they both reached for the blanket, they felt a brief electric shock.

"Sparks are spraying between us," Dean laughed a little nervously.

"In dry and cold weather, the air contains very little moisture. It is, therefore, a terrible electrical conductor. Our body then loads up very well and quickly ..."

Grinning, Dean rolled his eyes as Cas tried to explain.

"That was a metaphor, Cas."

Somewhat blankly, the angel looked at him, but Dean bravely leaned forward a bit. Blue met green. But unlike Dean, whose eyes were filled with hunger and desire, the expression in the angel's eyes was somewhat confused, mixed with some fear.

Sighing, Dean lowered his eyes.

"Listen, Cas. I am not good at such things. Expressing the feelings and so ... you know ..."

And then everything went pretty fast. Dean raised his head and kissed his lips. Motionless, Cas stared at him and then ...

_'Damn it!'_

Stunned, Dean hit the place on the bed with his fist where Cas had been sitting until a few moments ago.

 

The next few minutes he spent calling for his angel, but the answer did not come.

With his head down and his heart heavy, he went to the other room where his guitar stood and sat down on the bed.

'And those angel blue eyes

I have died in a thousand times

A perfect window, paradise

In those angel blue eyes'

"Dean?"

After Cas disappeared head over heels and thought about it, he suddenly stood again in front of the hunter. He did not know what it all meant and got panic.

Sighing, Dean laid the guitar on the bed, took a few steps toward the angel and muttered an apology.

"It ..."

He wanted to tell him so much. Everything that had been going on in his heart for weeks and months, but the right words were hard to get over his lips. Because Dean had the feeling that every time something good happened in life, which was not often the case anyway, it burst like a bubble again. A gazillion times, he had forbidden Cas to snoop in his thoughts.

Now he would have been glad if he had done it because then he would not have had to say it.

But if he waited any longer, he would not stand it.

He needed that certainty because it ate him up inside. Not only did he want this angel to be a good friend, but he also wanted more. Feel him, smell and taste him.

Even at the risk that he would turn away from him if he could not reciprocate those feelings. Granted, in his mind, he had already compared Gabriel and Cas many times, but he decided that the two were completely different.

 

"Cas," he said, taking another deep breath, and took his hands.

When he had finished, he felt better, but when he looked into the angel's eyes, his heart jumped. The hunter did not know if it was possible and maybe he had even imagined it, but those eyes gleamed as if they were swimming in a sea of tears.

Cas had listened to everything quietly and then ...

"No! Cas, you coward. You can not do that now!"

Angrily, he clenched his hands into fists and hit the wall, where until a few moments ago the black-haired angel had stood.

 

Castiel could not help it. The things the hunter had just told him. It was so wonderful. He would never have thought it possible. And yes, those were tears.

Himself amazed because he had never cried before, he sat down on a bench and looked smiling into the sky. With the sleeves of his trench coat, he brushed his face, looked at the damp trail, which became dark and began to laugh.

Tears of joy, relief, and happiness ran down his face.

 

At the same time, Dean also cried. But those were not tears of joy.

At first, it was anger. Why was that winged bastard gone again? It would have been easier if he had said a word instead of just standing there in silence. It would have been alright if he could not share those feelings, but the uncertainty he had left Dean in, was terrible.

After that came desperation. The despair that he might have lost his best friend forever. And then Dean was mad at himself and bathed in self-pity. What did he expect? Everything went awry in his life anyway. It was just not for him to experience happiness.

He had made himself an idiot, and maybe Cas was laughing at him just then. His heart shattered into a thousand shards, and he sobbed into the pillow.

Dean cursed himself, he cursed that angel, and he cursed God.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was so caught up in his thoughts that he realized late that his hunter was not feeling well.

It took only a blink of an eye before he stood in front of Dean’s bed staring blankly at the crying body buried deep beneath the blanket.

"Dean!?"

"Go away. As always. Get lost!" He croaked under sobs.

Cas did not understand. First, he revealed his feelings to him, and now he demanded that he leave again?!

After Dean made no move to get out of his current situation, Cas went into the kitchen.

 

"Oh, Cassie ..."

He turned around startled and saw that Gabriel was sitting at the table in front of a cup of hot chocolate with more marshmallow than cocoa.

"You're going to die of a sugar shock," the black-haired casually mumbled, as he sorted the cutlery drawer. He always did that. Sort something when he was at his wit's end.

"Sit down."

Gabriel tapped the chair beside him with his palm and Cas sank with a sigh.

"Can you stop that?" the younger angel grumbled annoyed when he told him everything and his brother only answered that he already knew all this.

He looked at him with a big grin and tilted his head before answering.

"N-ope."

"Okay. Then explain it to me. Why does not Dean want me near him?!"

"Human. I'll explain a few things to you. Eg. That with the emotions."

After he had finished his marshmallows, he snapped up a second cup, because the conversation lasted quite a long time.

Gabriel was not an expert, and not everything was to take literally what he said. But he tried hard to explain things that Cas had never heard of before. In the end, the younger was pretty frustrated because he knew he had hurt the hunter with his behavior. But he was also a bit overwhelmed with this situation.

"Thank you, Gabriel. But I ask you to fulfill one more wish."

"Sure, bro, everyone."

"Get out."

"Oh, come on," Gabe replied and pulled a pout, but when he looked into his face, he knew that was meant seriously.

But it was not so bad, because he had to take care of other things anyway. Fully. With a smile and a pat on the back he disappeared.

 

It took a few more moments for Cas to get up, smoothing out his trench coat, and making his way back to Dean's room with mixed feelings. At least he had stopped crying because that would have broken Cas's heart. Like a small child, he lay on the bed and pulled the blanket over his head again, for it was embarrassing that his friend saw him with a tear-stained face.

With a sigh, the angel sat down on the bed.

"If you do not want to look at me, I understand that. But let me explain that to you."

Dean shook his head vehemently, for he did not want to hear that.

He did not want to hear that Cas left him. Because if he did not say it, it would not be true; In his opinion.

"Dean …"

"I do not want to hear that," he replied, squirming like a stubborn kid pouting for not getting what he wanted when Cas put a hand on his shoulder.

At some point, he calmed down, and it was only occasionally a sigh to hear.

"Listen. You took me by surprise. I was not prepared for it."

Cas searched for words, looked absently out of the window, and for a moment watched the branch banging against the window through the wind. He remembered the conversation he had had with Gabriel.

"I had no idea you had those feelings for me and it ... I was scared, Dean. I'm still scared."

Cas took a deep breath and stood up as Dean stopped moving. Dean listened to his friend's words because he knew that a 'but' was following.

It always followed a 'but'. It just had to follow a 'but'.

"I love you, Dean, but ..."

The 'but' followed, but not where Dean had hoped, and his head sank, sighing.

"Physical near. That's new for me. I can not classify these feelings. That scares me, but ..."

There it was again. That 'but'. Dean raised his head again. Through the blanket, he could only vaguely perceive the outline of the angel. But he saw that he was walking back and fro the room.

_'Damn, why is that so difficult?'_

Cas wanted so much to tell him everything that moved him, but he did not find the words.

Ridiculous, given the fact that he was so old and had experienced so much.

But then, after a moment's reflection, he came to realize that it was not difficult at all. Dean had given him his most valuable. His confidence that Cas had trampled briefly, because he could not handle it, but he made a firm decision to make amends this mistake. Dean had revealed his heart to him and confessed his feelings.

It was up to him to do the same. Cas sat down again on the bed of the hooded figure.

"Dean. Look at me," he demanded, patiently waiting for the dark blonde to remove the blanket from his head. His heart beat in his throat, and it took a few more moments before he could look his angel in the eye.

"It was all a bit quick. I feel very much for you, Dean. You mean everything to me. I admire your strength and your fighting spirit. I like it when you show yourself weak."

At that, he put a hand on his cheek, and even as Dean thought about dodging, he laid himself in that gentle touch.

"And ... I want to touch you."

The last words were only a whisper, but it was enough to make Dean's heart beat faster.

"Fast or slow. I'm in."

"What?" Cas asked confused.

"Fast or slow. I'm in," Dean repeated, laying his hand on Cas's.

If you depend on the speed of someone else, you are essential. Gabriel had told him that, too.

Cas pushed the sleeve of the T-shirt up a bit and put his hand on the place of his handprint on Dean's skin. He had already marked his human once and always knew that they both had a special bond.

His grace flashed in Cas's eyes, and a shower of energy swept through Dean.

Both were aware at this moment that they were connected forever.

All doubts were eliminated, all fears were gone. There were only the hunter and his angel. Minutes passed, where both just looked at each other, exchanged pictures through their mind, but did not say a word. Dean wondered if Cas could feel it too. This energy, this freedom, this perfect connectedness.

"I love you, Cas."

If it was inconceivable a few hours ago that these words could come so smoothly over his lips, it was the only right thing that occurred to him at that moment.

"I love you, Dean."

 

As if attracted to an invisible power, and no, this time Gabriel did not have his finger in the pie, they came closer, until their lips were only a few inches apart.

"May I kiss you?"

Dean thought it right, if a little corny, to ask him that. But he did not want him to run away again. He knew that it was Cas's first kiss, and he knew he had to take it slow, even though his brain already saw him lying naked on the bed.

Cas nodded shyly and licked his lips briefly before closing his eyes.

He had read that it was done that way. Dean did not close his eyes because he did not want to miss a moment. He had to smile a little and moved even closer to him.

Cas twitched slightly as he felt the soft lips of the other on his. He simply imitated what the other one was doing. If Gabriel had seen that now, he would probably have rolled laughing on the floor.

Slightly awkward, he moved his lips against the hunter's, simultaneously trying to control his sweating hands and rapid heartbeat. Wanted to remember the things he had seen and read.

"Turn your head off, Cas. Do not think anything," he heard Dean's voice whisper.

_'Easy said.'_

When Dean moved away and saw the slightly reddish color in Cas's face, he smiled, for the fact that he had cracked the otherwise quiet angel.

Their lips met again, Cas's still tightly pressed together, as were his eyes.

"Relax," the calming voice whispered, and one hand fell to the back of his neck, gently caressing it. The black-haired escaped a slight moan that he had no control over, and he opened his eyes in alarm.

"It's good. Let it happen. Your body tells you what it wants."

"Do ... do I do that right?" He asked nervously.

Dean shook his head, smiling.

"There is no right or wrong. Just do what I do."

At each further meeting, something new came to it, and Cas tried to process the impressions between his choppy breathing.

Dean's hands were on Cas's face, resting gently on his cheeks while his lips caressed those of his partner. He tugged lightly on his lower lip, tracing the contours with his tongue. Cas automatically opened his mouth slightly, letting the other's brisk tongue penetrate. The dark-blond's hands stroked Cas's shoulders and arms, then laid gently over the others. No one interrupted the kiss as they moved closer together.

 

In between, Dean had to breathe again and again, which seemed to be no problem for the angel.

There was a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen that radiated to the nape of his neck. It was not unpleasant, just unfamiliar to the soldier of God. Cas grew bolder, put his hands on the hunter's back, trying to get as close to him as possible. He could not explain why, but he felt so heavy and so drunk.

He was drunk once in his life, and he'd first had to empty a liquor store. He liked that feeling. And the advantage here was that he felt not sick. And he just had a hard time concentrating and just let himself drift.

When their tongues touched, Cas felt that fireworks were exploding. Not somewhere in the distance, but right in his stomach. It tingled to the tips of his fingers, and he felt that someone was pulling the ground from under his feet.

It was kind of scary, but it felt so good.

"Dean," he breathed, and the hunter answered with a slight growl.

A sound that settled in his lower abdomen and triggered something else. He could hear and feel the hot blood that rushed down and triggered another tingling sensation. The more they kissed, the more secure Cas became, and the feelings that came with it triggered a sense of happiness he'd never felt before.

 

As Dean parted breathlessly and looked at his flushed angel, who beamed all over his face, he too was overwhelmed by a wave of happiness and contentment.

"That was wonderful, Dean. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

"That was just the beginning," he replied with a wink.

Dean would have to lie if he had said that he was not nervous.

After all, not only did he have a virgin before him, but an angel that he loved. And that's why he had to make it a positive experience that his friend never forgot. Well ... And Dean knew himself as a lover. Not that anyone would ever have complained about his conquests, but ... He was not the type of relationship as it was in the book and also had one right relationship in his life.

To make it short. He was not allowed to show Cas that he was as scared, if not more, because the black-haired angel did not know what to expect.

"Tell me, if that's too fast for you," Dean said as he brushed the trench off Cas's shoulders, untied his tie and undid the buttons on his shirt as he kissed him again and again.

The older man was uncertain, let it pass and looked at him as a shy deer.

He could not say that he did not enjoy it ...The tender touches, the gentle kisses, the loving words ...

But he did not know what to do, especially with his hands clinging to the blanket, a bit convulsive.

 

Dean realized the angel was sitting there wholly frozen, and took his hands in his own, entwined them and pulled him closer.

"Touch me, Cas."

Now he had the permission and did not dare, for fear of doing something wrong. Castiel annoyed himself and sighed softly.

Dean wondered how he got his angel looser. For a human, alcohol would be a good option.

Suddenly Dean got up, and Cas sighed again, thinking Dean had lost interest.

"Okay. I only do it for you, and you have to swear that you will not tell anyone else."

Dean went to his radio and put in a CD. And then he did something he had never done for anyone. He was stripping for Cas.

Slowly, and in time with the music, he unbuttoned his shirt, let it lasciviously glide over his shoulders and tossed it to Cas, who now sat smiling on the bed and watched with a mixture of amusement and excitement, as his hunter gradually took off his clothes.

Whether he made himself an idiot here, Dean did not care. The main thing was that he had managed to make the angel laugh.

"Pity. The song is over," he grinned, taking his fingers out of the waistband of his boxer shorts.

 

He took a few steps toward Cas and pulled him to his feet.

"This," he said with a wink, looking down at himself. "You have to earn."

After taking a deep breath, to be honest, he already had weak knees when Cas looked at him so piercingly, he took his hands in his own and put them on his chest.

"Touch me, Cas," he whispered again.

The black-haired could feel the rapid heartbeat and was glad that Dean was just as excited. Slowly he ran his fingers over his firm torso, tracking every movement with his eyes. The angel has never been so close to a human. He was allowed to see what he saw and was allowed to feel what he felt. And it felt so incredibly good.

"You're beautiful," Cas whispered as his hands went down his hips.

Dean sensed he was blushing. Rarely had he received compliments.

And when their eyes met, and their lips touched, he had to muster all his self-restraint not just to nail Cas on the wall and take what his body demanded with every fiber. But he pulled himself together because this was for his angel.

 

With the loud moan, he could elicit from the dark blond, and that was like music in his ears, Cas became more curious, braver. He took a step forward and pushed the hunter to the wall with his body and frankly, Dean was glad to stand there because his legs barely carried him. Seeking help, he sought support on the smooth wall, as Cas reached out his tongue and licked lightly over his nipples.

"Fuck, Cas. Where did that come from?"

"Is it good like that?

"Can you feel that?" Dean gasped, took Cas's hand and laid it on his crotch.

Somewhat frightened, the angel backed away as he felt that hard cock of his friend, which wanted to gain space in his underpants.

"Do not be scared," Dean smirked, stripping off the disturbing piece of fabric and blushing as the angel stared at it for a little longer than necessary.

 

He did not remember it that big. But the sight of the naked hunter triggered a wave of arousal, at least that's what he thought it was because he had read about it.

His breathing became faster, and he had a dull feeling in his stomach that ended in a tug in the lower abdomen.

Castiel could not think clearly and felt this tingling sensation again.

Dean shamelessly exploited this weakness and pulled Cas's undershirt over his head.

With both hands on his butt, he pulled him close again, let him feel his own arousal and realized at the same time that it was beginning to grow in Cas's pants as well.

"Dean ... I ... what happens to me?"

The angel had never felt so weak, and the fact that Dean's hot breath brushed against his skin, whispering little trifles in his ear and kissing him passionately, made him make noises he had not even dared to think. He was hot and dizzy. A condition he did not know as an angel.

"Dean, I'm not feeling well," he murmured, and the dark blonde nodded.

"We'll go to bed before you tip over," he grinned, giving him a quick slap on the butt.

 

A few moments later, the black-haired found himself lying on his back after Dean gave him a gentle push.

He knelt over him and sat on Cas's thigh.

"Is that part of the foreplay that you're staring at me for so long?" He asked nervously, causing Dean to laugh.

"No. But this," he replied, kissing each of his fingers. "And this," his lips brushed his neck, making their way down to his belly button and up his sides again. "And this one, too." With these words, he stroked his arms, held them over Cas's head and kissed him again and again.

Cas gasped as the hunter circled his pelvis and rekindled a fire in his body. It felt like a knife stuck in his stomach. But it was not painful but touched places that triggered pleasant and explosive feelings.

He watched in amazement as goosebumps formed on his arms, even though it was warm in the room.

Something almost squeezed painfully against his pants and Cas concluded that his cock had grown. Anyway, he wanted to get rid of this unpleasant feeling.

"Can I take my pants off?"

"No," Dean replied gravely, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Cas asked, frowning because he did not understand.

"Because I'm going to do that," he laughed and was already there before he had uttered the sentence.

 

But as he put his fingers in the waistband of his boxer shorts, Cas grabbed his hand.

There were no doubts that came over him, but he was a little uncomfortable because he would be completely naked. His heartbeat quickened again, and he had to swallow hard. He knew this feeling from the time as a human being. Should he really do that?

"What are you afraid of, Cas?"

The other shrugged but avoided Dean's eyes.

He lay down next to Cas and put his hand to his cheek, forcing him to look him in the eye with gentle force.

"You do not know it yourself, am I right?"

Cas shrugged again, but purred a few moments later, as Dean gently scratched his neck and encouraged him with gentle kisses.

 

Another shudder ran through him as Dean put his hand on his back and slowly stroked down to his butt.

"We will not do anything you do not want," Dean whispered, looking deep into his eyes before kissing his forehead.

Cas saw so much in those eyes and wondered why he had hesitated even for a moment.

Honesty, warmth, goodness, love, trust.

With a smile, he sat up and stripped off the last piece of clothing, before returning with a light red glow.

_'Holy shit'_

When Cas saw this look in Dean's eyes, he was not sure how to interpret it.

It was a mixture of astonishment, fear and ... admiration?

He could not identify with the word 'attractive', but when Dean whispered that word to him, it sparked another wave of pleasure.

His breath broke again as Dean put his palm on his cock and lightly rubbed up and down.

He had never felt anything like that, and he wished that the hunter would never stop it. As if of course, his hand moved to Dean's face, silently calling him to kiss him again. Kissing, one of the most beautiful things. He was in love with this thing.

The taste of him, to feel his body close to his own and to float on clouds.

It was also unavoidable that both erections touched. That is, no one wanted to avoid it because the flashes that twitched through both bodies and the erotic sounds that came out of their mouths, heated both properly.

Cas wondered if he looked the same when he looked at Dean. Eyes dilated, pupils are big and dark and the skin rosy and hot.

 

Dean did not mind that Cas was mostly passive. On the contrary. It gave him an extra kick to show his angel all those things that felt good.

Lovingly, he stroked him everywhere, wanted to taste and touch every smallest spot and this resonance he stored deep in his heart ... and of course in the lower regions. He was so hard, he had never felt so hard, and was sure that any further touch would have meant the end for him.

He usually was not the type to hold back, but it was always the case that he had taken what he wanted. It was all about sex, no deeper feelings. Feelings could hurt, and he tried to avoid that.

But this was different. He loved Cas, pined for him. He had always wanted that — someone who made him complete. Luck was always in front of his nose. He felt good when Cas was near him, and he felt an emptiness when he was not. It took a long time to admit that there was more. But now that he knew, he vowed never to let him go again. And no one, not even God, could separate that connection.

While all these thoughts went through his mind, his head moved lower and lower along Cas' body. When he reached his goal, holding the black-haired's pulsating cock firmly in his hand and tasting it, something unforeseen happened. It was too fast for the hunter's brain to register, and he stared in confusion at Cas. Because what he saw was incredible.

 

What Dean did to him, the feelings he made in him, Cas felt like in heaven. Not that he did anything like that there ...

But this condition reminded him of home: perfect dedication, happiness, and satisfaction.

With what happened next, Cas had not expected, and he was embarrassed. It went so fast, and when he opened his eyes again, feeling emptiness, he saw Dean crouching against the wall, straightening up and rubbing his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow."

That was all Dean could say before his jaw dropped again.

"Dean!"

Cas jumped out of bed, which was not so easy and wanted to approach him, but Dean took a step back. But not out of fear. Rather out of awe.

The emotions that hit Cas and the feelings he could no longer control made his wings spread. On the one hand, it was unpleasant for him because he had never lost control so far, but primarily he was worried that he had hurt his friend.

"Did I hurt you? It ... I'm so sorry Dean, I do not know ... why," he stammered, lowering his head sadly.

"Um …"

Dean cleared his throat, still unable to get a clear sentence, let alone think straight. Only once he had seen Cas's wings, and admittedly he was afraid at that time.

He easily let out the shaky breath he had unconsciously stopped and shook his head. Forgotten was his arm because what he saw, there was only one expression.

"Awesome."

He quickly shot a series of pictures in his mind, because he never wanted to forget that sight again. As Dean regained his senses, he wondered why the naked man standing in the midst of those large, magnificent, black wings looked so depressed.

The angel was depressed because he knew what his once majestic wings looked like. They were no longer beautiful, there was little left of this splendor. And so he did not want to show himself to Dean. Tears were swimming in his eyes, for he was ashamed.

None of them had moved until then, but Dean took the first step and approached him.

"That is beautiful. You're beautiful," he grinned, lifting Cas's chin to look him in the eye, feeling the lump dissolve in the other's throat, and Cas breathed in relief.

 

"Can ..."

Dean cleared his throat again before he started again.

"May I touch your wings?"

Cas shrugged, but his eyes were wide and startled. Never had a human touched his wings. He did not know how he reacted. But if there was one person he would allow, then Dean.

"I do not know, Dean. Maybe not … I do not know what happens then."

Dean was never a coward and the word 'danger' was alien to him, and he would never forgive himself if he did not do it.

"Trust me."

The angel nodded and stood there motionless, only his eyes moving hectically, as well as his chest. He also felt a slight shiver as Dean slowly reached out his hand and gently touched the black feathers. He dared not breathe, because he knew that was something very special. Slowly he walked around Cas, watching him on the one hand with euphoria, on the other with great concern.

He knew why those wings looked the way they looked. They were partly burned, as Cas had pulled him out of hell. They were lackluster, and some feathers were loose due to the many fights both had gone through. The angel felt his worries and shook his head.

Before the hunter could say how sorry he was, Cas replied that it was not his fault.

 

The younger man wanted to feel these feathers on his skin and stepped closer so that they touched his chest. Cas gasped, and he abruptly let go of him, startled.

"Does that hurt? I am sorry."

"No, but they are very sensitive," Cas muttered, but to be honest, this little touch was very pleasant.

Dean was behind him, and so he could not see his mischievous grin when he decided to do it again. And he got a soft groan from the angel, who had now closed his eyes. Again and again, the hunter became more and more courageous and ran his fingers along the feathers.

"Oh, Dean," the black-haired gasped, holding on to the table with one hand.

He was puzzled and confused about the effect of these touches.

By now he knew what it felt like to be aroused. And he was definitely aroused. He wondered how that could be possible because Dean had not touched his body. But he did not think anymore, because Dean seemed to enjoy completely discovers his angel.

 

Again and again, he felt his grace well up, and suddenly pictures appeared before his eyes — pictures from the Bible, pictures from earlier times.

Angel with bloody wings, dead people, the wrath of God and much worse. Suddenly the wings disappeared, and Cas dropped to his knees. He slapped his hands over his eyes and began to sob.

"Cas!"

"I can not do this. I'm not allowed to do that. Father will punish us," he whimpered, and Dean took him into his arms as hard as he could, trying to calm him down, whispering to him.

The hunter was neither religious, nor did he have the insight of the two Winchester brothers, but he tried.

"Listen, Cas," he whispered as he stroked the angel's hair. "God, Chuck ... anyway ..."

He searched for the right words and wondered if Gabriel had such thoughts and smiled briefly.

_'Definitely not'_

Eventually, Cas realized that Dean was right when he said that it was all about love, just as God intended, and there was nothing wrong with that.

"I do not believe in God."

"You do not believe ... in him. You have to believe in him!" Cas said with a frown and looked at him.

"I know that he exists, but what happens is not in the hands of God, but in our own hands. But I believe in love. And God is love. Well, maybe I believe in God."

Sighing, the black-haired leaned back against him and considered. If he was completely honest, it was even harder to believe in him. After all the two had gone through, he often had the feeling that he did not care about humanity.

"God, I want to ask for the hand of one of your angels."

He looked at the ceiling as if expecting an answer.

"Stop it," Cas laughed and gave him a small slap on the shoulder.

"You're right. The danger that we'll get a Nephilim is zero."

Now both had to laugh, and it was a liberated laugh.

 

"Thank you, Dean."

"Not for that," he smirked, kissing Cas's lips. "How about we get up from the uncomfortable ground and go back to bed?"

Groaning like an old man, Dean stood up before throwing Cas on the bed again.

The confident grin lasted only a moment because the angel turned with him and sat on his thighs.

"You are an amazing man, Dean Winchester."

"Just amazing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as his hands stroked Cas's thighs.

With a smile, the older leaned down and breathed in his ear, causing Dean to shiver slightly.

"And sexy."

"Such words from the mouth of an angel," Dean grinned, clicking his tongue, hugging him to his body and engaging him in a greedy, but passionate kiss.

The hands of the two went back to discovery, exploring the sensitive spots, which each elicited a choppy gasp or a sensual moan.

Cas became more courageous, showed a passion and initiative that Dean never thought possible. Honestly, he was surprised and had to concentrate so as not to lose control.

"Fuck, Cas!"

The dark blonde lifted his head and grabbed Cas by the shoulders, who was about to give him one of the best blow jobs of his life. He would never have thought of himself that he would say that once, but ...

"Please, Cas. Stop it!"

There was no way he wanted that to end. This feeling of being on the abyss for what felt like hours was almost killing him, but it was the best feeling he'd had in ages.

 

As the two lay side by side, because Dean needed a short breather, the hunter began to grin. He crossed his hand to the other's and shook his head.

"You're a goddamn natural."

"Dean," the black-haired replied long-drawn, and the younger rolled his eyes.

"You are a natural."

Dean did not miss that something was bothering him, but when he asked Cas shook his head. "Nothing," he replied, shaking his head and Dean nodded.

"May angels lie?"

"There's a difference between lying and hiding something," Cas replied wisely, unaware that he had got himself into it.

"So, are you hiding something from me?"

"..."

Sighing, Cas lay down on the hunter's chest and closed his eyes as Dean stroked his back.

"I'm scared, Dean."

The younger kissed him on the head and smiled.

"Do not you need, I promise that I am tender. It will hardly hurt."

Cas shook his head and straightened up to look at him.

"Not that. You can not hurt me. Dean, I have no idea what's going to happen. I do not want to hurt you."

If he was honest, Dean was a little bit scared at those words. He knew what power the feathered bastards had. He had already learned that more than once.

 

Dean had no doubts. Not the least. He would give Cas his life if he asked. No ifs and buts. As Cas snuggled up to him and told him his worries, Dean had to smile at the fact that this angel was one of the most powerful creatures in the universe and yet so vulnerable.

"Cas, I trust you."

It was just these three words, but the black-haired angel saw so much more in those emerald green eyes of the other. For a moment, Cas asked himself if he had earned that trust, after all, that had happened in the past few years. But at the same time, he also read in those eyes that everything was forgiven and forgotten. That made him happy.

Dean was the most precious thing he had, and he swore that he would watch over his hunter forever. No matter what exams life still has for them.

A wave of contentment, comfort, and gratitude made him smile.

"I want to kiss every one of your freckles, over and over," he breathed close to Dean's ear. "What do you think if we continue where we left off?"

A pleasant chill seized the hunter as he pulled his angel into a tender kiss.

 

Reading about it and then making those experiences for himself were different things. Cas had quickly seen that. He had never toyed with the idea that he would experience it once.

Not only because he felt that this was a sin, but also because he had never felt the need for physical closeness, but now he had found this human. And he loved this human for a very long time. Human needed closeness, and although Cas was perhaps not so aware at the time, he needed that closeness too.

At first, it was curiosity, maybe it was still. But another feeling mixed with it. Dependence. He needed Dean, just as Dean needed him. And those feelings that the younger aroused in him made him the happiest creature in the universe. It was still unfamiliar to feel these processes in his body. And sometimes he wondered, then when his heart beat so fast, or his hands began to tremble if anything broke. On the other hand, he was always able to heal himself ...

But it felt so good and so correct. And if he had to die from it, Dean would accept it without any ifs or buts.

_'Okay'_

As nice as it was to explore his angel with all his senses and give him this, which Cas had not known he wanted, Dean began to get a little nervous. What if he failed? What if Cas would not like it? He had screwed up so much in his life. What if he did not do it right?

"Dean?"

The younger man rolled his eyes. It was clear that the angel felt his insecurity.

"There is no right or wrong. Nothing you could do could make me turn away from you. I love you, and I need you and damn ... my body demands it."

"I love it when you curse," Dean laughed, biting his shoulder gently.

Both were more than ready, and nobody wanted to wait anymore. As Cas lay on his stomach, trying to relax as he was asked, closing his eyes and enjoying what the hunter was doing, his heart was pounding with excitement.

Dean spread soft bites on his skin, moving his tongue a little farther down.

Again and again, he took short pauses, for the sight of the man beneath him aroused him so much that he felt a drop of pleasure after another make the way by itself.

These firm muscles that moved with every lascivious movement.

This soft skin under his fingers, which he loved to touch.

That smell that looked like an extra aphrodisiac.

The quivering and more demanding body that nearly drove him out of his mind.

"Dean!"

 

Cas was drunk with desire and longing for salvation, though he did not know what salvation would expect him, he finally wanted to feel it.

But Dean seemed pleased to tease him and bring him to his limit.

It would have been easy for him just to throw Dean on his back, but in that condition, he could not move. Everything was blurring in his head, and he had trouble concentrating and just wanted to dissolve, everything was soft and heavy. And besides, he did not want to move because it felt so good. He felt the blood rushing into his crotch and almost leaving his brain. Felt the slight throb in his genitals and how everything swelled. It tingled in the abdominal area, on the neck ... everywhere.

Cas tried to get some friction on the mattress because he almost could not stand it anymore. He tensed the pelvic floor. Again and again. Wanted to keep this arousing sensation as long as possible.

He tried to remember what he had read about it.

From the cavernous bodies, which filled with blood, from the testicles, which shifted toward the abdomen, from the muscle tension and the increased blood pressure and pulse ... From the prostate, which made a secretion and ejected drop by drop again. He could feel that in his body.

And then these pictures were gone, and it only governed the desire. It was no longer enough for him to feel only two fingers in him. He wanted more.

"Dean!" He shouted again but again earned only a short laugh.

 

That was the absolute best thing he had ever done in his life, and he wanted to savor it, to the very last second. Again and again and with a lot of lubricants his fingers slipped in and out.

He could not get enough of how Cas responded to his touch.

How he pressed against him and silently demanded more.

How he kneaded the blanket between his hands convulsively to deal with the emotions rushing through his body, like an electric train.

How his body trembled and goosebumps formed on his body.

How he turned his head, and his blue eyes were almost dark with desire and arousal.

"Please, Dean. Carry on, you cannot hurt me. I'm ready," the black-haired angel moaned impatiently, turning on his back and stretching his legs expectantly.

If the hunter had been able, he would have continued. But all he wished was to enter, to feel the perfect bond.

 

Granted, it burned, and since Cas could not really handle the pain, he used some of his angel mojo.

"Come on up," Dean whispered at his ear, pulling him towards him. "I want to see your wings."

As the wings spread, both remained calm. There were only the hunter and the angel. Four eyes saying everything without words. Four eyes that could look into each other's soul. Four eyes that gave love, affection, trust and a silent promise to always be part of each other.

Both were helpless at their instincts. Sweat covered and heavy breathing, but always looking each other in the eye, so as not to miss any of the precious moments, to give each other the total redemption and satisfaction.

Cas's eyes shone with every touch of his feathers, which were at first tender, then more and more spirited. The initially gentle and slow movements became faster with each breath.

Both had their foreheads pressed together and clung to the body of the other, wanted to feel closer and merge into each other.

The angel felt something happen. He lost control. His wings fluttered, his heart beat too fast.

"Dean!" He groaned and swallowed a scream.

"Allow it, Cas. I want to hear you, I want to see you, I want to feel every shudder that goes through your body."

This spot on his back, where his wings joined his body ... Dean had found his archilles’ heel, that sore spot where he literally heard the angel sing.

 

"Close your eyes!" The black-haired shouted suddenly and slightly panicked.

Dean shook his head, but Cas could not control himself, pressed Dean firmly to his body and enveloped him with his wings.

His core boiled, his grace welled up and calmed down again to come back to the surface only in stronger spurts. He shivered and put his hand on the palm print on Dean's arm, and the younger came in the same moment. As violent as never before in his life.

Dean was wrapped in a black coat and could only hear and feel what was happening. It took a long time, and there seemed to be no end.

Only marginally did he notice how his eyes filled with tears and wetted the angel's wings. The younger had the feeling of dissolving, unable to breathe, and yet it was the hottest, most wonderful, and greatest feeling he had ever experienced. Again and again.

It was loud, and then it was quiet. Exhausted, Dean closed his eyes, and his body relaxed again. The last thing he knew was that the angel kissed his forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

Even Cas was exhausted. He looked around the room and swallowed hard.

The last thing he remembered that he was wondering because angels needed no sleep before he lay down on Dean's chest and closed his eyes.

 

"Great God," Sam murmured as he looked around. The TV was broken, the table and chairs were tipped over on the floor amid shards of broken glass and feathers. And even the door had a crack from top to bottom.

"Daddy has nothing to do with this."

With a satisfied smile, he nodded to the two bodies at the bed, which were intertwined and began to giggle.

"Looks like someone has opened the Pandora's box."

"What happened here?"

"That's how it is, the first time. The angel and the human body must first synchronise," he replied with a shrug and begun to grin. "In my case, someone had called the police and firefighters; we were gone and looked at the spectacle up close."

"And I've never seen this with you because ... you were a bitch?"

"Hey," the smaller angel replied with a slight sideswipe and looked at Sam reproachfully.

"You're my little bitch now," he grinned, leaning down to steal a kiss.

"I like that better," Gabe muttered into his mouth. "Come along. Let's get out of here. I've just got an idea."

With a wink, Gabriel took Sam's hand, and both disappeared.

 

The two lovey-dovey had sex, lots of sex, everywhere on the hood of the Impala and in the back seat. In the shower, in the kitchen ... The angel could not get enough of it.

"I can not anymore," Dean gasped. Trembling and close to a heart attack, he dropped on his back and closed his eyes.

"Are you sore?" Cas wondered, apparently not bothered by the effort.

Dean could only nod because it hurt him everything.

When he felt Cas's cool hand on his forehead, feeling his energy refuel and his body free from all pain, he opened his eyes and grinned at Cas.

"On to the next round."

With a skillful turn, he had brought the black-haired under him again and covered his face with light kisses.

 


End file.
